Rose
by Master Kosa
Summary: Short White Rose one shot inspired by Versailles' The Revenant Choir.


One singe rose has fallen on the floor of abandoned hallway. Vibrant red rose, one that wasn't seen for thousands of years. Slender pale finger picked it, a small otherwise unseen thorn piercing the skin. A girl, attired in snow white robe dropped the rose, startled, the pain she experienced was something she never expected. One small droplet of blood remained on the thorn. It was enough. The world shook and like broken mirror the vision shattered.

* * *

Weiss woke up with a start. Sweat covered her face, her dilated pupils were searching for any danger, anything. Her room was silent, darkness enveloping it in its gentle embrace. _It was just a dream._ But one look at her finger, still bleeding told her otherwise. The fifteen years old heiress stared in disbelief at small trail of blood slowly seeping in her duvet. It was something impossible, dreams were not supposed to be this real.

Gentle knock on the door shattered her focus on her small wound. She hastily wiped the blood to her night grown and answered that she was indeed awake. Today was the day when her father would introduce her to the one he had chosen to be her future significant other. Shed had no other option than follow his plan, after all she was the only descendant of the Schnee family. She had already came to terms with her fate, it was easier than to fight for something she could never have. The only thing she was envious of the commoners was their freedom.

* * *

Dressed in pale blue dress she found herself to be seated in one chamber of her home, the White castle. Her father and her mother were seated in nearby armchairs. Everyone was silent. They could hear only the clock ticking. For Weiss it held strange meaning. In her world the future did not exist, only present was slowly becoming the past. She resigned on dreaming about change long time ago.

Their butler announced the guest's arrival. No name was said aloud. The only person in the room that seemed to be tense was her father, the two women seemed unaffected. They had no choice and they did not care. The older one's life held no meaning and the younger one… she had, deep down small flickering flame of hope, the one that she wanted to forget. Hope and happiness was something she did not need.

Their guests entered. Three young women, one dressed in yellow and gold, other wrapped in shadows of her black dress. Between them a young girl carried herself with grace of a dancer. Her attire was combination of blood red and black, tasteful design that complimented her being. But her most striking feature were her eyes. Shimmering like molten silver they were focused on the youngest Schnee.

"Welcome in our humble home. I hope the journey was comfortable." Her father welcomed her guests. Weiss wondered how long it will take before he would introduce his guests. She wondered which one was the one she was promised to. Seeing that they were all women made it somewhat easier for the poor heiress. She remembered how she told her father few years abo that she could only fall in love with women and how he was not surprised. He seemed relieved.

The young brunette made her way to the young Schnee. It was obvious that she did not care about the others at all. For her there was only one important person: Weiss herself.

"Finally we meet again. I've almost forgotten your scent, your sweet smile, your calming presence that was so abruptly, so violently taken away from me, my love."

Her words confused Weiss but for some reason had calming effect on her. "I'm sorry I don't remember. Who are you?"

Her reply saddened the young brunette, her eyes darkening with grief. "I should have known that you would not have the memories of your past self. Maybe it's for better." She felt silent again, studying features of the platinum blonde in front of her. "My name is Ruby, Ruby Rose my dear snow maiden."

The young heiress offered her her hand, thinking about all court customs but her counterpart disregarded them, following her own code of honor. She kissed her on her lips. "I will not let you go, ever. Never again I will lose you. I love you."

Her declaration was too much for poor Weiss. The darkness enveloped her once again and the last thing she remembered were gentle arms holding her close to the source of warmth she dreamed about every lonely, cold night. _Maybe I did not forget, maybe I have found what I've been searching for eternity._


End file.
